


Breaking Bread

by grey2510, ThayerKerbasy



Series: Pour Some Sugar on Dean (In the Name of Love) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canonverse Coffee Shop Not-AU, Eldritch Bunker - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Poor Life Choices, Sibling Bonding, pizza and beer, they're the real unsung heroes of the piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/pseuds/grey2510, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/pseuds/ThayerKerbasy
Summary: After the fight at the café, everyone heads back to the Bunker to rest up, and they take the opportunity to get to know each other as a family.





	Breaking Bread

**Author's Note:**

> So it's being posted on Thanksgiving because it's kind of Thanksgiving-y, even if it takes place in March and there's no turkey...

Jody watched as the officers got back in their cars, ready to report to their department that it was just a case of breaking and entering—as long as all the bodies and blood in the ruined café were cleared up by the time they got back.

"Hope the boys have insurance on the place," Donna said, toeing some of the debris with her boot.

"Well, if they do, an official report will help."

"Yup." Donna gave her a grin. "I wish I had Stillwater in the know like that. It'd make life a heck of a lot easier."

Jody shrugged. "It does make things easier—sometimes." It was true that her deputies knew well enough at this point that they didn't question when a case went off the official record. But she wouldn't wish a week of the dead rising on any town to get them to that point. Donna's eyes went wide as she realized what Jody meant, but Jody waved if off. "Just need to get some secret hunter headquarters in town. Preferably if the hunters drive a very subtle and discreet monster of a classic car."

Donna laughed. "That'd do it. Sure would stick out from all the pickups." Looking around, she sighed. "Woulda liked to see it while it was up and running. Couldn't believe it when I heard—the Winchesters opening up a café… Told Dean he better have some donuts or cupcakes for me when I could find the time to make it down here."

As if on cue, Claire emerged from the wreckage, a cupcake in one hand and her knife in the other.

"Seriously?" Jody raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't think they're gonna sell any more today." Claire took a huge bite, then licked vanilla frosting off her lip. "Don' wan' em ngo a' waysh."

"Were you raised in a barn?"

Claire grinned, displaying red-velvet-covered teeth. "You wuv me."

"Against my better judgment."

"She's got a point, Jodio."

Jody glared at Donna, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Not you, too."

Claire swallowed down her bite of cupcake, then said with almost human levels of clarity and poise (Jody was so proud), "Guess everyone's heading to the Bunker for a bit, get some food and recupe. The blond lady over there says she's ordering a bunch of pizza and stuff, once we get all this cleaned up."

"Shouldn't take long, we all pitch in," Donna said. "Where's Dean 'n Cas 'n the other one?"

Jody frowned at the mention of "the other one", but that was a battle for a different day.

"Dean took 'em back to rest up while you were talking to the cops," Claire answered. Lowering her voice, she asked Jody, "Who is that lady, anyway?"

"That's Mary."

" _That's_ Mary?" Claire's blue eyes looked like they were gonna bug out of her head. "She's, like... _young_ …"

Jody raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Donna snorted in amusement while Claire rolled her eyes. "You _know_ what I meant."

"Uh huh." From across the room, she caught Sam's eye. "C'mon, let's get this sorted out."

 

 

(Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)    (Beer Mug )    (Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)

 

 

She'd never been much of a hostess, but Mary figured she could supply enough pizza and beer to keep everyone happy. It was a little weird hosting in her boys' home, but she'd spent a lot more time here after getting back from Bobby's world while they'd tried to find Dean/Michael, so it was certainly less strange than it would have been when she'd first come back to life.

"Do you think we have enough?" Jack asked over his stack of pizzas as they came down the stairs. "I know Dean _really_ likes pizza."

"I'm sure this'll be fine. Hey, Sam," she smiled as Sam came and relieved her of the beers perched precariously on top of her pizza boxes. "We picked up paper plates, too. Figured it'd be easier."

"Awesome. Thanks, Mom."

She peered around him. "Where's Dean?"

Sam grimaced. "Putting Crowley to bed. I dunno if Crowley is actually tired or if he just needs a break or…"

Mary nodded. "So, he's...human, now?"

"Guess so." He twisted a cap off a bottle of beer and took a health swig.

"And…" Mary bit her lip. They'd managed to swing by for a visit to the café a couple months ago, and while she'd _known_ the boys were now friends with the former King of Hell, she hadn't really _understood_ just how close they... _Dean_...had gotten with him. But she hadn't wanted to ask because how exactly does one ask if one's adult son is in a _relationship_ with a demon? Or an angel? Or...both?

Sam gave a crooked grin at her hesitance. "Yeah, that threw me for a loop, too. Guess it's working out for them, though."

"Oh, uh, good?" And she had thought her relationship with Bobby—who had known an alternate universe version of her—was confusing.

Sam laughed and handed her a beer. "You get used to it. Thanks, by the way, for coming down as quick as you did. Dunno what we would've done without backup."

"Of course." She looked fondly over at Bobby, who was deep in conversation with Donna, and then at Jack, who had managed to catch Dean and Cas as they entered the room. "That's what family does, right?"

Rowena sidled up to them, looping an arm around Sam's back. Everyone else was sticking with beer, but she had somehow procured a glass of red wine, which she held in her other hand. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, not at all." Sam smiled down at her, then looked guiltily at Mary. "I, uh—"

"I'm going to grab some pizza," she said, patting him on the arm as she went by. Let them have a moment to themselves.

 

 

(Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)    (Beer Mug )    (Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)

 

 

"So, blond chick is Dean and Sam's mom, who was dead for forever but is now alive and she's dating Bobby, who is from that other world, but there was a Bobby in this world, who Jody kind of had a thing for, but only for a hot second…" Kaia said, pointing with her beer bottle around the room. "That's fucked up."

"Tell me about it." Claire shook her head, then stole some pizza off of Kaia's plate. "We need, like, a chart or something."

Kaia pushed the plate closer to Claire, which entirely defeated the whole point of stealing it. "Does that make Mary your grandmother, kind of?"  

Claire paused, pizza halfway to her mouth. "Oh man...how much would she _freak_ if I told her that?"

"I dunno," Kaia shrugged. "Kinda doubt it'd be the weirdest thing she's ever heard. Hell, looks like she's pretty much adopted Jack already."

"I haven't even really met Jack yet. And he kind of adopted Cas as his dad...which would sort of make us siblings?"

Kaia snorted but allowed herself to be pulled up from her chair as Claire stood.

"C'mon," Claire said as she began to drag Kaia across the room with her. "Family bonding or something."

"You hate that shit." But Kaia's lips were quirked into a knowing smile.

" _No_ , I just hate when Patience and Alex play Little Miss Perfects 1 and 2 and win all the brownie points."

"Look," Kaia said, stopping dead and yanking Claire back with her, "my homelife is nothing to brag about, but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to be just about the brownie points."

" _Of course_ it is. Otherwise what's the point?" Claire grinned.

"You're ridiculous."

Claire pulled Kaia forward and kissed her, ignoring her girlfriend's epically rolling eyes. "Love you, too."

 

 

(Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)    (Beer Mug )    (Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)

 

 

As she turned yet another indistinguishable corner, Jody wondered how the boys ever found their way around this place. And she also couldn't believe she'd _never_ been here. Except for the lack of windows and the fact that the place needed some seriously updating in the technology department, the Bunker was really cool.

 _Should have brought bread crumbs,_ she thought to herself. She turned around, having ended up at a dead end, and was about to start calling out "MARCO!" and hoping she'd get a "POLO!" from _someone_ when she heard voices around the corner, back the way she had come. She could have _sworn_ there was nothing down that hallway before… That way had just been the kitchen, she'd thought...

Except it was apparently a hallway with several doors along it, which Jody would swear up and down had not been there before, unless the hallways moved or something… Which would be completely ridiculous. Right?

_You just got turned around. Calm down._

Castiel was standing just outside of a door and Dean was half-in, half-out. "Holler if you need us," Dean was saying.

"Yes, I will. I just need…" Whatever Crowley also said from inside the room was too low for her to hear.

Dean closed the door and slung an arm around Cas' shoulder before looking up and spotting Jody. "Oh, uh, hey—" He started to pull his arm back, but then seemed to think better of it.

Besides, it wasn't as if Jody didn't know. Sam and Claire were always good for gossip.

"Were you looking for something?" Cas asked, bluntly but not unkindly, which Jody had quickly figured out the first time they'd met was just how he talked.

"Actually, I was wondering how, uh, how he's doing," she said, eyeing the door and then looking particularly at Dean.

Dean scratched the back of his neck. "He's just… He's fine. Think he's kind of embarrassed, you know."

"Can I...can I talk to him?" Now or never.

Cas' eyes narrowed in question as he glanced between them. A look from Dean, however, and he walked a few feet down the hall, in a show of privacy.

Dean seemed to choose his words carefully. "Jody, look, I know you guys—"

"It's fine, Dean," she said. "Trust me, please."

His face worked for a moment before he nodded and stepped back from the door. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry—"

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't. You don't have to apologize for what you have here and you _definitely_ don't have to apologize for anything he's done."

He frowned at first, but then nodded and hugged her. "Thanks."

"I promise I'll go easy on him," she said as they stepped back. "Go get some pizza, ok? You look beat."   

Dean and Cas' footsteps receded down the hallway, in the opposite direction of the way Jody'd come, and she waited until they'd turned the corner before knocking lightly and opening up the door to room 11.

She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but it wasn't finding the guy who'd tried to kill her on a blind date, in a black bathrobe and satiny charcoal grey lounge pants that were probably more expensive than her whole wardrobe put together, sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands in his lap. His eyes were puffy and his shoulders were hunched.

"Sheriff Mills," he greeted her, sounding not at all surprised to see her; she supposed the door wasn't all that soundproof.

"Crowley. Or was it Roderick?"

He winced. "If it makes you feel at all better, that wasn't completely a lie. Roderick was my middle name."

"It doesn't," Jody admitted. "Kinda feel like the nearly dying part was the issue."

"I know. And I am sorry." He met her eyes as he said it, the sincerity and guilt practically radiating off him him. "I know saying so can't change or fix anything, and I know I have no right to ask you to forgive or forget—"

"Crowley." He stopped, and his eyes fell again to his hands. She sighed. "I'm not here to kick you while you're down. I just needed...I don't even know. I just need to see for myself, I guess."

He snorted. "That I've been utterly defeated?"

Now it was her turn to give a dark chuckle. "No. And given my dating life, if I kept vendettas and grudges like that, I'd probably be in jail."

Crowley smiled grimly. "Still, I suppose none of your other dates used you as bait and then hexed you."

"No, but I did once go on a date with a guy who wouldn't shut up about the, uh, 'post-modern' play or whatever he was writing. He said, 'Theatre'—capital 'T' and accent and all. ...He grew up in Rapid City."

"My condolences."

The tension in the room lessened considerably after that. She wouldn't say it was comfortable, but given the circumstances, she'd take what she could get. At least Crowley looked slightly less like a kicked puppy.

Jody crossed her arms, leaned back against the door, and glanced around the room, noticing for the first time all the little details that said _Dean_ : the weapons on the wall, the photos on the bedside table, the haphazardly tossed books (Sam's, she would guess, would be meticulously organized)...

She would have loved to say that because Dean trusted him, she could trust him. But she knew Dean. People always assumed Sam was the nicer brother (and they weren't entirely wrong: Sam was one of the best people she knew), but Dean had a way of letting people in, even if he was gruff about it. And if Crowley broke that trust…

No, this is what she had meant by having to see for herself. And now that she saw Crowley, so broken and vulnerable, she believed he really had turned a corner. She took no joy in it, but she felt...satisfied? What was done was done, the past was the past.

"Sheriff Mills—"

"Jody."

"Jody. I truly am—"

"We're good, Crowley."

His mouth snapped shut and he nodded.

"You should probably get some food before the vultures eat it all," she said, turning and reaching for the doorknob.

Crowley shifted uncomfortably, looking in the general direction of the hallway. "I'm not sure...Well, the last few hours have hardly been my most refined, shall we say…"

"That's called being human." She stepped into the hallway. "Ok, now how the hell do I get back to the library?"

 

 

(Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)    (Beer Mug )    (Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)

 

 

"I don't know much about construction," Jack said, looking hopefully up at Cas and Dean. "But you can teach me, right? Mary and Bobby said we should stay and help you put the café back together, if we can."

Dean laughed. " _I_ can teach you. Cas, you can supervise or carry the heavy stuff."

"You want me to be the 'gofer'?"

Jack didn't know what a gofer? gopher? was in this context—he assumed Cas wasn't talking about the small animal—but in either case, Cas didn't look too pleased at the prospect.

"I was gonna say foreman, but sure… 'Long as you don't try the power tools. The hammer was bad enough…"

"That was _one_ time, Dean. I miscalculated the force I would need…"

Jack frowned. He felt he should interject but he also knew that when Dean and Cas got like this, they could go on for a long time. Turning on his toes, he searched the room. Where was Sam? He was usually pretty good at this…

A hand grabbed his arm. "Dude, run while you still can," a girl with blond hair said lowly, jerking her head in the opposite direction of where Dean and Cas stood.

"Oh, hello. I'm Jack."

She smirked. "Yeah, I know. I'm Claire."

"Oh! I've heard about you."

"All good things, I'm betting."

She looked over her shoulder, locking eyes with Kaia, who was a few feet back and seemed to be silently saying she was going to over where Donna, Mary, and Bobby were standing. Jack waved at Kaia, and she gave a hesitant wave back.

"She doesn't like me very much, does she?"

"She doesn't dislike you. It's just kind of a messed up situation, you know?" Claire shrugged. "But I guess that's the same of most of us here. Like you and me."

"Me and you?"

"Yeah, we're like adopted step-siblings or something."

Jack grinned. "I guess we are."

"'Bout time I got a brother. Got sisters comin' out of my ears." She tugged on his sleeve. "C'mon. Let's leave the old guys. Kaia and I swiped a six pack."

From behind him, Cas and Dean stopped bickering. "Whoa whoa, beer?" Dean cut in.

Claire crossed her arms. "I'll be twenty- _two_ next month, Dean."

"And you let me have my first beer when I was three days old." Jack remembered those days very clearly, even if they had been very confusing and terrifying, but he smiled at Dean as he said it.

Cas eyed Dean. "Three days old?"

"What, he wasn't a baby. He was— Oh, c'mon. Whatever. That wasn't my point." Dean turned to Claire. "Beer _only_. The kid's a lightweight."

"Really?" Claire said with a grin that reminded Jack of whenever Dean was about to do something that he knew would annoy Sam. "That's _extremely_ interesting information…"

"Claire…" Cas pleaded.

She rolled her eyes. "God, I'm not a totally bad influence. Chill. You're not gonna find him passed out in his underwear on the roof of the factory."

"Why would I do that?" That did not sound fun at all.

"You wouldn't. And you're not _going to_ ," Claire said, pointedly looking between Cas and Dean as she said so, "because I'm an _excellent_ older sibling."

As he was being dragged away, Dean said, "I _know_ what that means, Claire!"

"Sam survived!" Claire called back. To Jack, she said, "Don't worry. I just like to get a rise out of Dean. It's too easy."

Jack wasn't sure what all of that was about, but Claire seemed nice and he liked the idea of having a sister. Could be fun.

 

 

(Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)    (Beer Mug )    (Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)

 

 

Bobby'd had his doubts at first, but he was pretty sure Sheriff Donna was one of the few true non-idjits he'd come across on this side of the cosmic rift. Sure she was a little more bubbly than he was used to, but she knew what she was about, and she knew which way was up and which way was down, and that was all Bobby needed.

"So that's how I ended up owning a flamethrower," she said, toasting the sentiment with a slice of pizza. "Be surprised how often they come in handy."

"You're telling me," Bobby agreed, taking a sip from his beer. "There was one time, way before the angels, I was out in Wisconsin, and there was a lamia just goin' to town on folks, and since I was fresh out of blessed silver knives, I had to get creative. Thank god the house we were at had a gas oven."

"Oh, haven't come across one of those. What are they? We mostly get vampires and the like 'round my way." She took a bite of pizza, wiping the corner of her mouth for a stray bit of sauce with a finger.

"Well, they're usually found in Greece, so it ain't suprisin' you never came across one. They got huge claws they use to tear people open so they can eat the hearts."

She paused chewing at that, eyed the rest of her pizza, shrugged, and kept on going. "Sound like real charmers."

"Oh yeah. Real fun." Bobby smiled as Mary came over to them, holding two plates, one of which she handed off to him. "Speaking of real fun…"

"Bobby Singer, did you just compare me to a heart-eating monster?"

 _Balls._ "No...that's not…"

Luckily Mary and Donna both just laughed, and Bobby decided it was better to keep his damn mouth shut—metaphorically speakin', that is—and eat his damn pizza. Mary and Donna formally introduced themselves to each other, since saying, "hey, can you help me carry this dead body out" back at the café apparently didn't count.

While they chatted, Bobby glanced around the room. Jack was talkin' Dean and Cas' ears off, but that was hardly surprising. And it would seem Bobby wasn't the only one who'd noticed this: he caught Sam looking the same way, over Rowena's head. (Now if he hadn't been there when Rowena held open the rift to bring 'em all over, he would've been more than a little leery of a witch being in such close company, but she seemed like a good sort.) Sam noticed him after a moment, and Bobby gave him a nod of approval. Boy'd really stepped up to the plate back there in the café and done well, and he deserved to know it.

 

 

(Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)    (Beer Mug )    (Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)

 

 

Sam knew Bobby wasn't _their_ Bobby, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the nod he'd just received. Sure, this Bobby also didn't know all of the things he's done, all his mistakes, but still.

"Are you even listenin'?" Rowena chided, teasing, and Sam snapped his attention back to her.

"Sorry, just got distracted."

She turned, following his line of sight. "Bobby, eh? Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, everything's fine." They were sitting in two of the library chairs, turned to face each other, and Sam slid his hand a little further on the table to cover hers. She let the silence hang, let Sam find his words. "I thought it was over, you know? Hell, Lucifer, all of it. And then tonight…"

"Few years ago, I probably would have tried to persuade you to keep the throne. Queen sounds a mite better than Queen Mother." Her lips trembled at the feeble joke. She pulled her hand out of from under his, putting her own on top and making small circles with her thumb. "But now… Well, you know."

"Yeah."

"Samuel. It's over. He's gone, the prophecy is over. Now it's just the usual demon rabble." Rowena took a sip of wine. "Although this Bela sounds like she could be a bit of a problem."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe. She was kind of our Crowley before we met Crowley. Rather have her on the throne than someone else. And I think she'll keep her word."

"Let's hope so." Rowena's gaze tracked something over Sam's shoulder. Her eyes twinkled in amusement as they continued to follow Claire into Sam's line of sight as she went over to Cas, Dean, and Jack. "Poor lamb…"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Claire?" He couldn't think of someone less like a poor lamb.

"No, not Claire. Watch."

It only took a moment or two for Claire to drag Jack off while Cas and Dean looked on helplessly.

"I _know_ what that means, Claire!"

"Sam survived!"

Rowena turned back to Sam. "You sure did, love."

"Mostly," Sam chuckled.

"Perhaps I'll go supervise," she said, standing up, wine glass still in hand, though it was now almost empty. "Catch up with Claire. It's been an age since I've seen her."

"Supervise? Is that what we're calling it these days?"

"You have no faith, Samuel." She sighed dramatically. "Oh, you're probably right. Should let the children play without Auntie Rowena butting in. Besides, I need a top up and I see a certain Sioux Falls sheriff who looks like she could use a drink as well."

She stooped to give him a peck on the cheek before gliding away, and Sam found himself smiling for a moment before standing and going over to Dean and Cas, picking up pizza and beer for Dean on the way.

"How're you guys doing?"

He handed the plate and bottle to Dean, who promptly gave the beer to Cas to hold while he ate the pizza.

"Fine," Dean answered with a shrug, but his shoulders were tense. "It'll be fine."

It was amazing how their lives had changed in the past year that stress like this looked _weird_ on his brother. No wonder Dean'd latched onto his hunting retirement so hard.

"I'm sorry about the café," Sam said.

"Me, too."

"We'll rebuild it," Cas assured him. "Jack says that he, Mary, and Bobby are going to stay awhile and help."

"Assuming Claire doesn't kill Jack's liver between now and then," Dean muttered, putting the pizza back on the plate and taking the beer out of Cas' hand for a swig.

Sam decided not to mention Rowena's offer in that regard, and instead just grunted non-commitally. "So, how's, uh...how's Crowley?"

"He's—"

"Doing well enough to sneak up on two seasoned hunters and an angel, apparently."

"Sonofa _bitch_."

Dean and Sam both jumped at Crowley's voice behind them, but Cas didn't flinch.

"I heard you coming, Crowley. I didn't know I was supposed to announce your every entrance to a room."

"Only if you're going to provide theme music as well, love."

A few months ago, there would have been a certain bite to their banter, but now it was comfortable and fond, which was a relief to Sam after dealing with the awkward tension and sniping before the three of them had gotten their shit together.

"Thought you were going to take it easy tonight," Dean asked, wavering somewhere between obvious relief that Crowley was up and about, and his usual mother-hen mode. He eyed Crowley's outfit: the black pants he usually wore at the café and a dark grey Henley. "Is that my shirt?"

"Well, I wasn't going to wear my bathrobe or my chef's jacket." His eyes flicked around the room. "Quite the gathering."

"Yeah. Full house," Dean agreed. "How'd things go with—"

"We're fine."

Sam had no idea what either of them meant, but didn't feel the need to pry. Instead, he just enjoyed the moment, half-listening to Cas, Dean, and Crowley, half-watching the rest of his family. Laughter and snippets of conversation surrounded him. Despite everything that had happened earlier that day, he felt...content.

Which is why he shouldn't have been at all surprised for that moment of peace to end almost as soon as it began.

"Oh hey, guys!"

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Crowley all turned their heads in unison to the balcony to the door. Gabriel grinned down at them, clutching large bottles in either hand.

"Now how come I didn't know about this little shindig? I gotta find out through Angel Radio that things got shaken up downstairs tonight." Before any of them could answer, he waved them off, descending the stairs. "Sure my invite just got lost in the mail. Oh and congrats on getting over demonitis, there, Crowley. Anyway, I brought tequila!"

 

 

(Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)    (Beer Mug )    (Slice Of Pizza ≊ Pizza)

 

 

Claire shuffled into the kitchen the next morning, hoping that someone would already be up and have started the coffee. She only got half her wish: Jack was up, if slumped over a bowl of cereal that looked barely touched counted, but there was no coffee.

Luckily, the coffee maker and grounds and everything were all laid out on the side table, so it took her only a minute to get that going. While she waited, she filled a glass of water and then opened cabinets until she found what she was looking for, thankful she didn't have to go track down their med kit or something.

"Here." She slid the Advil and water onto the table in front of Jack, who looked up blearily. "Swallow those, drink this, and repeat after me: 'I'm sorry, Claire. I should have listened to my big sister about how tequila is made of pure evil and regrets'."

Jack frowned, but swallowed down the pills and gulped the water. "I'm sorry, Claire. I should have listened to my big sister about how tequila is—" He took a deep breath and held it (and possibly last night's dinner) in. "—is made of pure evil and regrets." He plunked his head down on the table into the crook of his elbow. "So many regrets."

Claire smirked and reached over to pat his head, poor thing. She had her work cut out for her, for sure.   

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like our stuff, we have more!  
> [Thayer's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ThayerKerbasy/pseuds/ThayerKerbasy/works)  
> [Grey's works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grey2510/series)  
> And we Tumblr! @[grey2510](https://grey2510.tumblr.com/) and @[thayerkerbasy](https://thayerkerbasy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!!


End file.
